


Valentine

by Woon



Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [22]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Death, M/M, Sadness, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: A Valentine's Day picnic
Relationships: Leonard Snart/Reader
Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> letter 'V' for my 1k thingy

* * *

“You know, I don’t do this for just anyone.” Leonard poured himself another glass of wine and gulped it down. “Valentines. Flowers. Picnics.” He glanced at your untouched glass of wine, “They didn’t have your favorite, still a nice wine.” A little sweeter than he would like. Beer would have been preferred but you always complained about his choice of cheap brew.

Len sighed as he leaned against the cold stone, “Not the best place for a picnic, pretty morbid. Maybe it’s all the crosses and angels.” His eyes scanned the area, “Maybe for your birthday we’ll go somewhere nicer.” He closed his eyes, willing them not to tear up.

“I miss you.” Leonard opened his eyes and stared up in the clouds and pretended it was raining...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Because I like to be sad apparently...   
> Let me know if you liked it with a comment and maybe a kudos if you think it deserves it


End file.
